uotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Known Issues and Bugs
10/26/2018 A player reported being unable to use the Carpentry skill and the Carpentry Tool inaccurately reporting 0 ingots and 0 wood available to be used. The problem was immediately investigated by our GM Ghostryft. Here is a report of his findings. **''"So there's nothing wrong with carpentry. I tested; everything works fine. Just doesn't register the number of boards. But it will still allow you to craft with whichever resource or wood type you select. Just remember if you're carrying boards, it won't count them, but as long as you have them and select the type of wood you wish to use, it will work and craft the Carpenter or Bow Fletcher item with the selected resource, even if it says 0 in the menu (if you're carrying them, the crafting system will consume the specified correct resource of wood you select in the carpentry or bow crafting menu)'' '' It will display log amounts your carrying in the menu for both carpentry and bow crafting.'' '' Appears to just be a minor registry menu counter display glitch.. doesn't really affect anything adversely at all when Crafting with wood.'' '' Just count the boards in your backpack if using boards until the glitch can be corrected." '' * 12/2/2018 If you already have 2 squires and recruit a 3rd, one of the 2 will have to be boarded or shrunk before it will allow you to open the new squire contract, even if you have 12 follower slots. Once it is open and your new squire has joined your team, you can summon your boarded or shrunk squire again with no difficulty. This also applies if you are adding a second squire with 8 follower slots or if you are adding a first and are riding a mount or ethereal that uses 1 follower slot. * 12/11/2018 The Weekly Missing Gold Bug. You will notice something that should have gone into your backpack does not. Requires a shard reboot. Notify GM and wait until shard has been restarted to continue playing. Be careful what you do before the shard restart as anything you attempt to put into your backpack will vanish and not be there when the shard is restarted. * 12/11/2018 The Missing Corpse Bug. You will be fighting and the corpse of the foe you just defeated will disappear immediately after hitting the ground. Requires a shard reboot. Notify GM and wait until shard has been restarted to continue playing. * 12/11/2018 Be careful if you have blessed consumable items in your backpack or secure. If you add the same item which is not blessed to the backpack or secure by dropping it in, it will add to the blessed stack, rendering it weightless, but also unblessed. :( Blessed bandages are an exception due to having a slightly difference appearance than normal bandages , but the following items have been noted to be affected by this glitch: fish steaks, apples, raw meat, and any alchemy or necromancy potions. Use care when combining blessed and unblessed items of the same type to keep them separate so your blessed items will stay blessed. Blessed Arrows and Blessed Bolts have a completely different appearance than unblessed ones and are also not affected. Blessed Petals of the Rose of Trinsic or Blessed Orange Petals have not yet been tested, so use caution when combining them as well. * 12/11/2018 Strength items being worn by squires under your command who die will not stack correctly by saying "Squire's name ''dress". In order for them to add up correctly and provide the correct number of hit points, you must manually remove all strength-boosting items and place them back on the squire's paper doll. We realize the inconvenience this causes, and this issue is on the high priority list. * 01/30/19 Whenever a squire under your command dies, and you give the command "''Squire's name dress", sometimes the other squires under your command will randomly throw some of their weapons into your backpack.The best way to handle a squire's death currently is to redress them manually after resurrection. However, if you cannot do this due to being in battle etc, you can go ahead and resurrect the squire and give the command to dress, keeping in mind that he/she may not be wielding the weapon they had before death and that any other squire you have may have also thrown random weapons they possess into your backpack. Once the battle is over, you can sort out the weapon confusion. We recognize how valuable squires can be to your combat team so solving these glitches pertaining to the squire system is considered a high priority issue. * 02/04/19 When battling the Piper Barracoon using squires, it is highly likely that he will polymorph them into Ratmen, and this effect will last until the server is re-booted. There are pros and cons to this glitch. Since Ratmen are animals, they use the veterinary skill instead of the healing skill, and they use this skill to cross heal & actually keep each other alive better than with the healing skill. This also offers a chance to raise the animal lore and veterinary skills on your squires. The disadvantage to their being in the polymorphed state, you will be unable to shrink them. This can be problematic if you are in a situation where you would like to shrink them and use stealth or if you are being summoned and want to shrink them and join your friend (as they will not follow you if you are answering a summon). This glitch consistently happens when using 3 squires against Barracoon, but when one squire is fighting along with another pet against the Piper, they both tend to polymorph back to their normal selves as expected.